


Rediscovering His Worth

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Chuck Lives, M/M, Major Character Injury, future medical advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Chuck Hansen survived Pitfall. Ranger Hansen didn't. Chuck had to deal with that difference.





	Rediscovering His Worth

The pain from his right arm was no longer all encompassing. The pain from his missing right leg might always be there he was told. The burns on his arm and shoulder were healed. His lungs were fine and the radiation sickness, fully treated. Two months he’d been in bed fighting pain and loss. And every time he looked at the news or heard it, it was about the saviors; Mako, Raleigh, and his dad. Occasionally he’d get a mention, but it was rare.

He’d fought the monsters most of his life, as short as it was, and he was the one wasting away, ruined. They got all the rewards and he got all the pain.

The fine motor control in his right hand was enough now. He had his tablet and started looking. Medical was ready to get him moving and into full rehab.

* * *

 

Herc Hansen landed and started running towards the medical bay. “Where did he go?” he demanded.

The lead doctor held her hands up. “Marshal, we could not keep him here for medical reasons, it was rehab. He left and his medical files were requested by a rehab facility of the highest quality.”

Herc scrubbed a hand across his face and nodded. The priority message from Tendo shocked him. Making his way to his son’s bunk, he found the ramp for the wheelchair still in place, but most of his son’s clothes were gone. His jacket, his pride and joy at being a pilot was still there. And so were his dog tags.

“Maybe you’ll listen now,” came the voice from behind him.

Herc turned and frowned. His brother stood there, with his arms crossed and a glower that could be seen from space. “So what? Where is he? You know?”

“Walter Reed, was all I got out of him. Refuses to have anything to do with the program now that he thinks it abandoned him.” Scott advanced on Herc and jabbed a finger in his chest. “He got all the pain and you three got all the glory.”

Clenching his fists, Herc turned back into the room and held in the need to hit something. “Walter Reed knows what they are doing.” That was something at least. Chuck was going to get rehab with a place that knew war injuries and limb losses. “You were right.”

Scott Hansen showed up two days after Pitfall to see how Chuck was doing. It was a week before the kid woke up to the nightmare of his losses. Scott watched the anger and despair build. He’d warned his brother. But it fell on ears that didn’t want to listen. So he watched and begged for the staff to show the kid some of the letters he’d been sent. But radiation protocol took precedence. Nothing foreign in the room, and that included Max.

“They let him take Max?”

“That dog is as famous as Chuck and being treated like a service dog.” Scott moved closer. “He doesn’t want visitors. He doesn’t want anyone here to see him go through learning to walk again. He told me he was going to show everyone he was still useful.”

That hit Herc the hardest. His son was a pilot and the damage to his arm, much less the loss of his leg, meant never getting in a jaeger again. If they built more. “Got bonuses for the staff. Chuck’s got a pension starting now and will be listed as Active/medical leave.”

“You raised a soldier. He’s twenty-one and it’s all gone for him.” Scott turned to leave the room. “One thing that might make you feel better. He pulled together his academic records and all his service records. He’s making plans.”

* * *

 

Raleigh looked down at the box in his hands. Christmas was around the corner and he had one, Mako had one, Herc got one, as did Tendo, and Scott. A few others were labeled, but he didn’t know what to do with his feelings. Chuck Hansen sent gifts to the shatterdome. Mako and Tendo got birthday cards too. But nothing else. No calls, no emails, nothing. Herc only knew that Chuck was in Boston now because of some money spent by Chuck from a joint account they had.

“It will not bite,” Mako said as she patted Raleigh on the shoulder. “He is doing things how he wants and I honor that.”

It was six months from when he left and Raleigh had no way of contacting Chuck to thank him. “Is he okay?”

Her face dropped a little and she shook her head. “No, if he was then he would be here. His physical injuries took his sense of self. Until he finds that, we get gifts and reminders that he’s out there, but at a distance.”

He frowned at the answer, but understood it. Scott and he had many conversations about Chuck. He was glad the former Ranger was around now. Herc needed him and the shatterdome did too. He helped people see life beyond the War.

“Open it,” Mako said with a nudge. She showed him a book that Chuck sent her. It was an old table book on Japanese historical buildings. It was from before the War. It was priceless to her to see her native land in that detail.

Slowly opening the package, Raleigh almost dropped it and pulled out a series of DVDs detailing WWII. “He…”

“He put thought and care into our gifts.” She patted him again and walked away.

He stared at them for several minutes before seeing a hand written note in the box. ‘ _Merry Christmas, you drongo! C._ ’ It was vintage Chuck. Raleigh suddenly ached.

* * *

 

Five months later, the staff of the shatterdome watched as Chuck’s portrait was lowered from the roster of active duty Rangers. A new one was put in place. A feeling of pride swept through them as they stared clapping. The new one was Chuck in a cap and gown, an official graduation portrait sent by the Massachusetts Institute of Technology as a gift. Charles Hansen, Summa Cum Laude, Bachelors of Science in Mechanical Engineering and Robotics.

“He looks good,” Tendo said as he congratulated Herc.   

“Aye, he does,” was all he said in response. The Marshal accepted all the words and gave the right smiles. It wasn’t yet a year since Pitfall. He got a birthday card, a beautiful Christmas present, and an email or two from his son. But that was it. The Chancellor of MIT called and told him this was on its way. Chuck opted not to walk with his classmates. He was still very self-conscious about his leg.

His son was a bloody hero, but he’d never allowed himself to be anything less than perfect. He didn’t see that changing anytime soon.

“You okay?”

Herc turned and nodded at Raleigh. “No. He didn’t want to walk because he still has issues walking. Wish he’d see it doesn’t matter.”

Walking over, Raleigh handed Herc a glass of champagne. A case had come with the portrait. “He’s stubborn. But look at what he did in less than a year. All that jaeger knowledge wasn’t wasted.”

“No, it wasn’t. He’s twenty-two and still finding his place.” Herc drained his glass. “I know he won’t be here for the anniversary. I asked him and he just said, ‘No’ and I left it at that.”

“Mako told me he’d come back when he felt he could. He’s not there yet.” Raleigh drained his glass and walked back out. He looked at the new portrait of Chuck’s and smiled. “Good job, Chuck.”

* * *

 

Raleigh looked down at the package. He opened it and it was a model of Gipsy Danger. He found a letter in the box.

_‘Dear Raleigh,_

_I need to apologize for my actions when you first arrived. I get it now. I didn’t then, but that doesn’t excuse my behavior. I always loved Gipsy to the point it drove dad and Uncle Scott nuts. Ask Uncle Scott and see how many different shades of red he turns._

_This was my final project to rebuild my fine motor control. Thank you for being there at the Breach. Thank you for saving me in Hong Kong. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my words at our greeting._

_Some wounds never heal. I get that now, but I hope you can find happiness again. You were my idol and inspiration growing up. You were again when I was in Walter Reed trying to figure out what to do. I know dad wanted to come see me walk at MIT, but I’m not ready. I want to run on a beach. When I can do that then I’ll be ready._

_Anyway, take care of him and Mako. Give Uncle Scott a hard time, he’s earned it._

_Your friend always,_

_C’_

Raleigh carefully folded up the letter and put it with the cards from Chuck. He placed Gipsy on his bookshelf where any visitor could see her.

“Aw, Chuck, maybe I want to run on the beach with you.” But his heart was lighter than he was as the day started. Knifehead anniversaries were always tough. Seeing Gipsy made it a little better. Chuck reaching out, that felt damned near priceless.

* * *

 

The phone ringing made Herc sit up. Late night emergencies hadn’t been a thing in two and a half years since Pitfall. He looked and his heart dropped. Chuck was calling.

“Son!”

“Dad…”

Chills went down Herc’s spine. Something was wrong. Chuck never called and that tone. “What’s wrong?”

“Dad…it’s Max. Taking him to the vet in a bit. He’s sick.”

His heart broke instantly.

“Dad, wanted to warn you. Some colleagues found out…they arranged an honor guard. It will probably be on the news.”

Herc wanted to say so much, but Max… “Son, hang in there. We’re here for you.”

Silence filled the line for several moments. “Thanks. I have to go.” And the call ended.

Getting up, Herc dressed quickly and made his way to LOCCENT and all the communications monitoring. The light staff instantly went to attention as the marshal walked in. “Bring up news from Boston.”

Herc looked, but stopped as he saw the CNN International feed come up.

‘ _We are live from Boston. The images you see are a gathering of people along the streets as news spread that Max Hansen, the mascot of the famed Jaeger, Striker Eureka, is terminally ill. Ranger Chuck Hansen, his owner, lives in Boston as a PhD candidate at MIT._

_‘As news spread that Max was ill, all the local police and fire departments, state agencies, and a few federal ones all got together to honor the planetary hero one last time._ ’

“Wake the dome, send this to all PPDC feeds. They’ll all figure it out in moments,” Herc ordered. He walked out and down to Scramble Alley. He looked up as the feed went up and sounds filled the bays.

‘ _We are waiting for Ranger Hansen to emerge from his building with Max. Ranger Hansen has kept a low profile since Pitfall and the sealing of the Kaiju Breach. He was severely wounded, including the loss of his right leg. This will be his first appearance in over three years._ ’

Raleigh walked up to Herc and draped his arm over the Marshal’s shoulder. “Max?”

“Chuck called to tell me Max’s last day is today. The whole PPDC should pay our respects.” Herc looked up and gasped a little.

One the monitors was Chuck Hansen, carrying a frail looking Max. There was an attractive man next to him. Chuck looked thinner, but healthy. There was no limp in his walk. But his eyes were red-rimmed and his cheeks wet with tears.

Mako came over and grabbed Herc’s hand as they watched.

‘ _You are now seeing Ranger Hansen get into the car with Max. The weather is perfect and there is a police escort. The roads have been cleared for Max’s last ride. The aerial view is stunning. Thousands of people in the Boston area are lining the route to say good-bye._

_‘And to say thank you. This is a devastating loss for Ranger Hansen. Max was a gift when he went to the Jaeger Academy and was with him all through the war. Hansen climbed into Striker Eureka right when he turned sixteen and fought for almost five and a half years. Max was with him through his extensive recovery_.’

The shots of people waving PPDC flags and holding up signs thanking Chuck and Max brought tears to all the personnel. The shot shifted to veterinarian’s office where an honor guard stood by. Max was allowed to walk one last time with Chuck holding the leash.

‘ _Again, you are watching Strike Eureka mascot, Max Hansen, take his final walk. We are hearing that this feed is now going worldwide as the planet pays respects to a hero of the Kaiju War. Ranger Hansen is right behind him._ ’

Raleigh watched as that other man placed a hand on Chuck’s arm and Chuck didn’t even flinch.  

‘ _They are pausing for a twenty-one gun salute_.’

They all flinched as the guns went off three times and Chuck picked Max up and into the vet’s office.

‘ _Ladies and gentlemen, Max Hansen, Striker Eureka mascot, has passed over the rainbow bridge. Our deepest condolences to Ranger Chuck Hansen, Marshal Hercules Hansen, and the whole PPDC family._ ’

A montage of pictures began playing of Max with Chuck over the years. Some Herc had never seen, but they were when Chuck was still a teenager. His heart hurt for his kid.

Light sobbing could be heard throughout the shatterdome bays. Herc looked over and saw Mako wiping her eyes. Raleigh looked devastated.

“Does he have someone with him?” Raleigh asked.

“His friend Kyle will look after him,” Scott answered and handed Herc a cup of coffee. “I called him before they left. Kyle and some buddies are taking Chuck to Cape Cod after this. Some other friends will go through their place and box up Max’s things. Put away his medicines, stuff like that.”

“Their place?” Mako asked.

Scott sighed and looked at Herc for a moment. “Chuck and his boyfriend, Kyle. Been together over a year. Not what I expected, but he’s good for Chuck.”

The image switched to Chuck walking back out of the office and Raleigh was torn. He ached for Chuck. He knew how much Max meant to him. But he was also angry he didn’t know about Chuck’s life. And he could admit he was a little jealous of Kyle. Someone got close to the brat. He turned to Scott and sighed. “next time you talk to him, please give Chuck my condolences.”

* * *

 

Mako pulled Raleigh into an office where Herc and the PPDC Public Relations staff was sitting. A new portrait arrived and it was Chuck in PhD garb. He was now Dr. Hansen. It made Raleigh feel proud.

“Why are we here?” he had to ask.

Scott slid a file over towards him and Mako. “Chuck is going to do a sit down interview. A full magazine spread is about to come out on the genius of Chuck Hansen, the leading mind in cybernetics.”

“A sit down interview? Chuck?” asked Mako. “He’s still listed as active PPDC personnel. Was this approved?”

One of the PR persons spoke up. “With Dr. Hansen’s graduation and extremely high profile, his work of late with Dr. Lightcap, we approached him. The cybernetics firm he set up is making money already. They sent the PPDC a substantial check for use of intellectual property. Dr. Hansen agreed, but will be in a suit, not a uniform. His leg is astounding and the medical community is lining up to work with him.”

Before Mako or Raleigh could ask, Scott slid a piece of paper over to them. All it said was ‘One hundred million American’ on it.

“Why are we here, then,” asked Mako again.

“Dr. Hansen is now in Austin, TX. He’d prefer to keep a low profile, but given how little has been seen of him, this is very important. We want to send someone to be with him. In no way to restrain him, Chuck Hansen can say whatever he wants, but we want him to know we support him.”

Mako looked down and at them. “I’m seven months pregnant. I’m not flying to the other side of the world even if I consider Chuck my brother.”

“I’ll go,” Raleigh said in a low voice. “I’d be happy to see him.”

“Excellent,” stated the head of PR. “The interview is in ten days. As long as you are there by that time, you can leave whenever. PPDC will handle the transport to and from.”

Herc stood up and motioned for the PR people to follow him. “Thanks, Raleigh,” he called over his shoulder.

Scott walked by and whispered, “He’s single you know. Has been for a few months. Kyle said he was tired of being in the shadow of who Chuck really wanted.” And he kept walking without letting Raleigh say anything.

“Come on lover boy, let’s get you packed.” Mako pulled Raleigh back towards crew areas. They moved around Raleigh’s bunk getting stuff together. “The lab downstairs that is being built; Herc hopes to turn it into Chuck’s research station for future jaeger design.”

Mako gave him a kiss on the cheek and rubbed his head. “You’ve wanted to see him since we came back and found out he was gone. You’ve looked at each gift and card as the most cherished things you have. You don’t talk about the model, but it means everything to you. He’s speaking. He rebuilt his purpose. This is your chance.”

“Thanks, Mako. Now go rest before Jess comes looking for you. She’ll skin me alive if you don’t take it easy.” He gave her a hug and headed out.

* * *

 

Letting the PPDC handle the travel was the best option Raleigh could have asked for. Landing at San Diego first and then transferring to a smaller jet craft made landing in Austin much easier and far less conspicuous. They had a car waiting for him as well. Slowly his nerves increased as he made his way to the northwest side of Austin. Chuck established the parameters of all communication since Pitfall. He communicated with his uncle the most and after Max, started calling Herc once a week. Raleigh only learned in the last few months that Mako and Chuck started trading emails on an infrequent basis.

All of that hurt Raleigh except for one detail. It was big one: Chuck sent Raleigh gifts outside of his birthday and Christmas. Only him. Every so often he’d pull out Chuck’s apology letter and just listen to Chuck’s voice in his head say those words. It almost always made Raleigh feel better. Looking at the Gipsy model always made Raleigh happier.

And if Raleigh looked up Chuck’s ex-boyfriend to see who helped him, well no one needed to know that. Blond and blue-eyed, a few years older, but he was a paramedic. If nothing else, Chuck might have a type.

The campus where the cybernetics firm was located looked like any other building. Mako finally came clean that she helped Chuck pull together a legal team to establish the company. The commercial applications were already paying dividends.

He walked in and saw several people stop and stare. Maybe Raleigh made it a point to wear his uniform for this trip since he was on official PPDC business. He knew how he looked and knew he was one of the most famous people on the planet. There were three survivors of Pitfall and two were in a building in Austin.

“Where can I find Dr. Hansen?” he asked the receptionist.

The young man sitting at the desk pointed to a hall. “Down that hall and third door on your left, Ranger Becket. Is…is he expecting you?”

Raleigh raised a finger to his lips and shook his head. “It’s a surprise,” he said and added a wink. He took in the offices as he sauntered his way down to Chuck’s location. He noticed the large office with a small conference table in it. There were people in there, but…in for a penny. He opened the door as he knocked.

Chuck was looking down as he heard the knock. “Yes?” he asked as he looked up. Every thought on this meeting left his mind as he looked at the door and saw a grinning Raleigh Becket in full uniform. “Raleigh…” he managed to whisper.

The Ranger moved into the room as everyone else instantly started filing out. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he was suddenly alone with the one person he’d wanted to actually talk to in years. “Hi, Chuck.”

Swallowing, Chuck stood up and before he knew it was engulfed in a hug. He returned it as hard as he could. He didn’t do anything but breathe in the scent of one Raleigh Becket, trying to memorize it in case it went away.

“What? What are you doing here?” Chuck managed to ask, but didn’t break contact. He didn’t think he could.

Raleigh pushed Chuck’s hair away from his eyes. “You went for a run on the beach.” He leaned forward slightly and placed a light kiss on Chuck’s lips. “And I wanted to finally see my friend.”

Chuck took a deep breath and stared at Raleigh for a second. He returned the kiss and pulled back. “Dad said they were sending someone from the PPDC just to have on site for my interview…no one mentioned you.”

Pulling out a chair, Raleigh sat down and waited for Chuck to take his seat. “I had to see you. I’ve…thank you for all the gifts first. You’ve no idea how much they’ve meant to me. I’ve wanted to send you something for ages, but couldn’t until you told me I could.”

Chuck looked away and then at Raleigh. “I’m glad you’re here. Where are you staying? Never mind! I have a small cozy house that you can stay with me in. It’s been lonely without Max.”

Seeing the opening he needed. “And Kyle?” Raleigh needed to know.

A small laugh escaped Chuck as he leaned back in his chair. “Honestly, he wasn’t you and he figured that out. I was upfront that…that I cared for someone else, but he wanted to date me. I’d never dated. The burns were gone and not noticeable anymore. My leg was close to letting me actually do things I used to do before Pitfall. I said yes.”

Raleigh touched Chuck’s hand and smiled. “I get it.” He did. It took him months to understand that Chuck going away was similar to him leaving after he was eligible to get out of the hospital. But Chuck found a path that had a goal. Raleigh ended up alone and lost. Chuck was a bit thinner, but looked healthy. He’d done what he need to say he accomplished his goals. Chuck was the premier mind on cybernetics. Chuck had a permanent prosthetic leg that functioned exactly like his long lost one. Chuck found a way to heal.

“Thought you might, mate.” Chuck gave him a brilliant smile full of dimples. “Okay, I’m done here. Not likely to get any more work accomplished. Need to show you to my home and then take you out to dinner.”

* * *

 

Staring at the ceiling, for the first time in a long time, Chuck couldn’t sleep. Raleigh showing up, and staying in his guest room, was a shock to his world. He’d slowly opened back up after Pitfall had taken almost everything about himself. Since Scissure, he’d pretty much raised himself and to suddenly feel dependent felt like he was dying inside. The walls of the Hong Kong dome closed in on him and it felt like the world forgot him. He’d given just about everything and got nothing but pain in return.

He found a way out. He went to Walter Reed. The Americans were more than happy to help out a planetary hero. His therapists pushed him physically and mentally. They saw his mind needed a challenge. MIT was happy to get him. But one of psychologists talked him into establishing communication. Christmas gifts and birthday cards proved the best way for Chuck to tell people he cared about that he was still there. But he wasn’t ready to deal with them directly.

The biggest hurdle was when he told his therapist about his confrontation with Raleigh. Chuck spent three weeks writing a simple letter. His motor functions were fully back in his right hand and arm. It was the emotional aspects that took so long. Building the model of Gipsy had been a labor of love even if it was also physical therapy.

Slowly he established ties, or reestablished them. Losing Max was worse than Pitfall. The kindness of thousands of people that day buoyed his flagging spirits. Max got the best sendoff possible.

Now, the one person he had no idea how to really talk to was in his home. He dated Kyle because he did remind him of Raleigh. He tried to warn Kyle, but he thought he could make Chuck forget about another man. There were a handful of people left on the planet who knew what Chuck went through. Who understood it; he was related to two of them.

Getting that kiss from Raleigh made Chuck’s head spin, but he’d given one back because it was something he’d thought about for years. Now the man was asleep one door over. Dinner was good, like old friends catching up. Chuck spent almost all his time since Pitfall focused on recovering and studying. Recovery was in stages because of his cybernetic leg. He felt whole again, or as close to it as possible.

A light tapping on his door pulled him from his thoughts. “Come in.” he moved the large stuffed koala his uncle sent him that first Christmas to the floor.

Raleigh walked in dressed in only some sleep shorts. “Can’t sleep. Mind some company?”

Chuck patted the empty side of the bed. Years of small beds and then almost two sharing one with Kyle kept Chuck from spreading out. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Plopping down, Raleigh rolled on his side to look at Chuck. “Thank you for inviting me here. I really missed you.” He paused for a moment before asking, “Are you okay?”

It was a loaded question. Most importantly, he could be honest. “For the most part, I still get phantom pains. Cold weather hurts so much sometimes I can’t breathe. I can fight in a kwoon again, but it hurts too much after I’m done so I don’t but once every two weeks now.”

No one told Chuck what he could and could not do. That attitude and drive was a testament to his achievements. “Why didn’t you ever call me or let me contact you?”

Chuck turned and looked at the ceiling again. It was the middle of the night, a time when secrets could be shared. “I was scared. I think that’s why I said yes to Kyle, I got as close to a substitute Raleigh as I could. I…ran on a beach three months after Max passed. I never got to run with him again. I cried for three days.” He turned back to Raleigh. “I’m not that strong anymore. I put everything into my recovery, everything into becoming Dr. Hansen instead of being retired Ranger Hansen. If…my dreams as a teenager were to fight alongside you. To be yours…if I started talking I’d never stop and then get my heart broken…”

Reaching out, Raleigh wove his fingers through Chuck’s. “When I got your apology, I already forgave you. When I saw you the first time in the Med bay, you were a kid who went to war. I didn’t want to leave when they sent us on the victory tour. Then Scott told us you’d left and there was a hole in my chest. But I understood.

“Chuck, when the interview is over, come home with me. I want to run on a beach with you. It’s been over four years.” Raleigh moved closer and looked over at him. “Please?”

Raleigh had come to him. It was fear of how to deal with his fellow Ranger that held him back after his PhD. But Raleigh was next to him asking. His dad, Scott, and Mako practically begged him to come home every time they talked. His work was portable.

“Yes, stay until I can leave?” All through his recovery, everything he’d done he’d kept some hope that he’d connect with this man.

Leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Chuck’s forehead, Raleigh laughed. “Not going anywhere until you’re next to me.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Four years of brutal pain, honesty, and work like he’d never done before was complete. He was going to go home.

* * *

 

It had been over four years since he set foot in a shatterdome, specifically this one. The fly-by over Hong Kong showed that all the damage from the Kaiju War was healing. The city was vibrant. Chuck’s nerves were getting to him, but Raleigh was a steady presence next to him.

They were on a jumphawk and they were awaiting clearance to land on one of the dome platforms. His father had his lab space ready and was ecstatic that Chuck was moving back. Chuck was torn. Part of coming back was to design and build the next generation of jaegers. His time at MIT, and his expertise in cybernetics, gave him some ideas of how to really improve the fighting machines.

But he’d been gone for years for a reason. He left broken and now, now he put himself back together. Different. He wasn’t the same. Pitfall changed him forever. But he was a new Chuck Hansen that felt right. That could walk into this dome and maybe not feel useless.

Touchdown was smooth and they quickly disembarked. Chuck stopped at the sight of a huge banner hanging over one of the bay doors. **‘Welcome home, Dr. Hansen’** could probably be seen from Tathong Channel. But it was the assembled members of the PPDC waiting in parade formation that hit Chuck hard.

“You were missed, Chuck,” said Raleigh as he walked by. He looked back and smiled at Chuck’s attire. The man was in a Polo style shirt tucked into some belted shorts and hiking boots. There was no indication that one of his legs was cybernetic. The artificial skin matched his left leg perfectly. Even when exposed to sun it would color at the same level.

Hefting his leather briefcase over his shoulder, Chuck started following Raleigh towards the dome and the gathered personnel.

Herc stood at the front with Mako, Scott, and Tendo next to him. His son was striding, looking a little apprehensive, but he was here. He’d never be able to thank Raleigh enough for this miracle. He moved forward and pulled his boy into a hug. “Welcome back!” If he shed a few tears of happiness, no one would say anything to him. His son was home.

With that signal all the personnel let out a cheer and started moving to welcome home their missing Ranger.

It took a while for everyone to greet him or harass him for staying away so long. Mako watched all of it with a smile as Raleigh started hovering. “Stop it. I’m not due yet!”

“I’ve been gone for almost three weeks. I half expected you to give birth while I was bringing Chuck back.” Raleigh looked over and watched as people gave Chuck a welcome back he’d earned. “Told you I’d bring him.”

She nodded as she waited to see Chuck. “He looks very good. The pictures and portraits don’t do him justice. There is – life – about him that was gone those years ago.” She turned to look at Raleigh. “As much as we wanted him back, it was best that he did things his way. He could grow, fail, scream, cry, and learn without the burdens of the past trying to help when it wasn’t needed or wanted.”

Many long conversations with Herc and Scott over the years did paint the complicated picture of the kid who grew up in Shatterdomes. Mako had boarding schools for a while, but Chuck got hauled around until he went to the Academy and finally to pilot. He was back and free of the weight of those War years.

“He told me he wasn’t strong any more. That he put everything into is recovery. I didn’t say anything, but you don’t lose that.” Raleigh looked over as Herc and Scott sandwiched Chuck in a hug.

“He is determination when he sets his mind to something,” she added. “After Pitfall, he had to find a goal. That is now accomplished, he walked back into a dome the way he wanted. His accomplishments are his. It was sad to hear he thought the world forgot him.”

All the letters, telegrams, and gifts were forwarded to Walter Reed. They’d hoped it would make Chuck feel like he was part of the Victory tour. Not a single PPDC commemoration event had Chuck attended. But Max’s send off, an unplanned event, showed everyone how much they respected him. Chuck used the excuse that he was busy and it was valid. Once he left to Walter Reed, every bit of time was spent in recovery, counselling, or studying. Still, he’d been missed.  

Raleigh laughed as Chuck made his way over. “The youngest, best, and cockiest jaeger pilot ever, who could forget that?”

She ran a hand along Raleigh’s arm. “He did Raleigh, he did.”

Chuck sprinted over and hugged Mako. “Oi! He said you were preggers, but didn’t mention the sprog is almost here.” He mock glared at her. “You could’ve mentioned this the last time we talked too!”

She shook her head and gave him a kiss on her cheek. “No, you would’ve come sooner and only now are you ready.” She took his hand and started walking back to the dome. “You and Raleigh needed space to talk. Did you?”

He looked over at Raleigh. The beginnings of a relationship were definitely there. They were taking it slow. “Yeah, we talked.”

* * *

 

It was late, but Chuck was on Central Time and not adjusted to being on Hong Kong’s time yet. He walked around checking out all the changes the last four years had brought. His quarters were new and in a section that had been closed when he came before Pitfall. His lab was perfect. He’d already tested the ability to communicate with his teams in Austin, Boston, and Tokyo.

He was a bit wistful as he took in a few places that changed. The Mess was better designed and no longer utilitarian. The lighting wasn’t as harsh and it was painted better. There were sections and much better seating. It was welcoming.

“It was your uncle’s idea,” Herc said as he walked up. “Figured you’d be up considering it’s the middle of the day in Texas.” He pulled Chuck into another hug. Four years was a very long time to not see someone he’d seen every day. “Missed you, son.”

Chuck buried his head in his dad’s neck and just breathed. “I had to…” It was all he could manage to say. They’d talked several times, but face-to-face was hardest.

Herc pulled back and nodded. “I know. Was hard letting you. Was hard leaving you while you were injured, but I had to save the program. Should’ve stayed with you, but isolation protocols…”

“Dad, I know.” Chuck moved towards a table and sat down. “Feels weird being here. Not sure how I fit in yet.”

Herc looked down and then at Chuck. “Your leg…”

He knew what his dad was hinting at. “Wanna see?” He pulled up the hem of his tracky dacks. His cybernetic foot looked real too. He pressed at the knee and several panel lines opened and all the parts became visible. “I could let the parts be exposed and open, but we designed the exo-polymer to act just like skin, keeping foreign debris out of the mechanism. We can enhance the strength several times over, but the interface keeps it in line with normal function via nerve feedback.”

“Amazing,” Herc patted his son on his shoulder. “That plus your knowledge of how jaegers should operate is all you need to fit in. No matter what, you are a Ranger. No one can take that from you. Even if you never walked again, you’re a bloody hero and never had to prove yourself.”

He made Chuck look him in the eye. “I love you son. Never needed to prove your worth to me.” He paused for a moment. “Was talking with Raleigh and Mako. They mentioned something. Medical leave and bereavement don’t count, when was the last time you took time off?”

He waited for his son to answer. Everyone in the PPDC was required to take three months off after Pitfall, in stages of course, to cope with stress. That included him. He thought about Boston, but Scott was right that it would do more harm than good. His brother was a lifeline through everything. He’d recovered from his mental breakdown and helped steer the PPDC through the heady and uncharted waters of victory. Those three months really helped Herc decompressed after years of war. He took time off all the time now.

Chuck looked down as he thought about it. He studied and did rehab at Walter Reed. Took every aptitude test there was which is how MIT grabbed him and got him his Bachelors’ degrees in a year. Then it was everything for a PhD. He and Kyle never traveled. Weekends were full of studying and working on models for his leg. He’d been busy since Pitfall. Except for the week after Max…

“Never have,” he answered honestly.

“Thought not.” Herc stood up and pulled Chuck up. “I’m for bed and you go and try to rest. Once you’re settled and get everything in order you’re off for three months. I should make it six.” He cradled Chuck’s head for a moment. “Raleigh will go with you. He’s been pining for you since you left. Your buddy Kyle made him so jealous. We all pretended not to notice.”

“Night, dad.” He hid his smile at the thought of a jealous Raleigh.

He walked into his bunk and went past the sitting/kitchen area and into a proper bedroom, with a queen-sized bed. He paused for a moment and smiled when he noticed Raleigh was asleep. It was a habit they formed, over the course of three weeks, of talking at night and then sleeping next to each other. The darkness helped the secrets come out and them to open up.

Sliding under the sheets, Chuck was quickly manhandled into the small spoon position.

“Where have you been?” Raleigh ran a hand along Chuck’s flat stomach. He’d spent one night tracing the web of burn scars and skin grafts along Chuck’s right shoulder and arm. He’d let Chuck explore every circuitry burn he had as well.

“Exploring. No one around to pull me into conversation, I could actually look. Dad found me in the Mess.”

“Food Court,” he corrected. “Ask your uncle. How did that go?”

Taking a moment, Chuck thought about it. He missed his dad. The hug felt great. Hearing those words from his dad felt even better. “I think he’s sending me on vacation. Just got here.”

Rolling on top of Chuck, Raleigh kissed him, slowly, but full of passion. “You need down time. If you think I’m letting you go alone you are sadly mistaken.”

Vacation. He had no idea what that was. But he was back in the PPDC and thus subject to his father. “Okay.” He kissed Raleigh before he could continue the conversation. He had better things to do.

He rolled on top of Raleigh and started kissing him. Those large hands started rubbing and down his back and cupping his ass. There’d been lots of touching and kissing, but Chuck wasn’t going to stop tonight.

Both men got up and stripped. Raleigh let his hand cup Chuck’s cock and heavy nuts. He’d felt them in pants, but not direct skin-to-skin contact. He moaned as Chuck’s fist started moving up and down his cock. Raleigh was not going to trade hand jobs, not tonight.

Gently pushing Chuck back, he straddled him. Lining their cocks up, Raleigh began to slowly undulate his hips to build the friction. His dick rubbing against Chuck’s making them both moan. They locked eyes and Raleigh kissed as they both came. But neither of them lost their hardness.

There was an undercurrent of such desire that Chuck never felt before. He got up and grabbed the lube he’d kept close at hand since his first bottle Herc handed him when he was fifteen.

Raleigh watched as Chuck started fingering his ass. Chuck was such a control-oriented guy he never figured he’d get to fuck that perfect ass.

Chuck moaned as his own fingers moved in and out. He never with Kyle. And it struck him how much he held back from his first, and so far, only boyfriend. Suddenly he’s on back and his ass was being stretch by Raleigh’s fingers. Chuck let him. It felt good to let someone else have control. He trusted Raleigh in ways he could never trust anyone else. Except his family.

His legs got spread and Raleigh’s cock was just probing his rim. Chuck locked his gaze on Raleigh’s and nodded. Slowly, that big cock he imagined as a teenager and Ranger was in him. Hurt like a fuck at first, but the angle changed and, “Oi! Fuck! Right there!”

It didn’t take much to make Raleigh happy, but seeing Chuck fall apart on his cock, that was pure brilliance. This was a prized memory. Raleigh was lost in the sensation of being in Chuck; living out one of his greatest fantasies. But he was on his back now and Chuck was riding him. “Oh shit!”

Setting the pace and riding Raleigh was amazing. Chuck never let go with Kyle. He could see that now. He was a very poor substitute for what he wanted. Here, now, this is all that he ever wanted. Raleigh, being loved, but not smothered. Depending on someone and being with them. Fuck, he was in love with Becket, the reality and not the fantasy. “FUCK!” he shot out across that perfect chest and abs. He might have even got some on Raleigh’s face.

The sudden tightening sent Raleigh over the edge. His grabbed Chuck’s hips to steady him, but also to trust in deep and shoot his load. Fuck Chuck looked perfect riding him. He was never letting go.

He pulled Chuck down and into a hug. He kissed him soft and tenderly. “Welcome home.”

* * *

 

Three weeks ago, he was in Austin looking over prototypes of exoskeletons for people to wear to move freight and to build structures. Then he was looking at designs for a Mark VII jaeger. His design for a jaeger. Taking huge leaps in technology, applied metals, and turning those into a whole new level of defender.

Now, he leaned back as a hand trailed up and down his spine. He leaned into the kiss. Slow was almost done now. Chuck looked over at Raleigh and smiled. A friend of the program was letting Chuck and Raleigh vacation at a house she owned on the Spanish Mediterranean coast.

It was hard to let go of work, of the schedule, but Chuck knew he needed a break. Raleigh was the incentive.

“I want to run on a beach with you,” he whispered as mouthed Chuck’s neck. “Since your letter, that’s all I’ve dreamt about.” 

Chuck moaned as Raleigh palmed his cock. He’d already prepped for this. He rarely bottomed before Raleigh, but with Raleigh he wanted to feel him inside to let him have control. It was such a rush. It was trust.

Looking out over the beach and the sun setting in the distance, nature painting the sky in pure brilliance as dusk settled. He groaned as Raleigh thrust his cock into his ass in one motion. It was a thrill to have his shirt open, and ass fucked like he was on display.

“I like showing you off,” Raleigh groaned as he bit one of his ears. “The most famous hero of us all is mine.” He thrust again. He wanted to tattoo his finger prints on Chuck’s hips, an open declaration of possession. Chuck was his.    

“Fuck,” Chuck’s head fell forward as he pushed back. “Fucking caveman! Oi, right there!” Raleigh was relentless when it came to Chuck’s pleasure. For being all of twenty-five, Chuck felt like he was fifteen again and half hard all the time. “AH!” He shot out over the balcony and onto the beach.

It never took Raleigh but one or two more thrust after he’d made Chuck cum. “Love you, Hansen. Time to show you the world.”

“Never watching another Disney film with you again, you sap!” But Chuck turned and kissed him. He never knew what he was missing in a vacation.

* * *

 

He hadn’t been in uniform for five years. All surviving PPDC personnel were in Hong Kong for the fifth anniversary of the closing of the breach. Heads of State from around the world were going to be at the ceremonies. Lots of parties were being scheduled across Hong Kong. And it was Chuck’s first time at one of these events since that fateful day.

“You are speaking,” Mako stated bluntly. “Neither Raleigh or I will address the world. Your father will give your introduction. You are the Ranger that lived and the one who now heals.” She paused and fixed his medals. “You earned all of these and it is a shame that you’ve never displayed them. They sat here waiting for you.”

“I…”

He was silenced with a finger on his lips. “It is not for you to explain, ever, to anyone outside of our family. If you’d wished to live alone on a mountain we would not have explained other than you earned it.”

Indeed, medical isolation was the reason that was given during that victory tour and ever since then it had been he was busy with studies or recovery. But he was back in a dome and now designed the jaegers. The first one was in the bay, standing watch over the festivities.

“Can’t be rude to them, can I?”

“No you can’t,” Herc gruffed as he walked into the room. “Ready?”

Raleigh came in and nodded. The assembled dignitaries were already at their seats. They walked out and went up to the platform. Three other PPDC officials were already up there.

Chuck tuned out most of the introductory stuff. He rose when the names of all the fallen Rangers was read aloud. He nodded at his uncle sitting in the front row when his father was called up.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I serve as the Marshal of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. I got this job five years ago when then Marshal Stacker Pentecost took Striker Eureka to the Breach, with my co-pilot. That co-pilot is my son, Chuck Hansen.

“He was sixteen when he first climbed into a jaeger to do combat with the kaiju. Sixteen. He survived Scissure in Sydney and fought back as soon as he could. He went to Pitfall and barely escaped. Was in isolation for almost two months. He sacrificed so much and then he had to recover.

“He arranged to go to Walter Reed to get on that road. While he was there he got accepted to MIT. All the years of building and working on jaegers had the result of getting degrees in Mechanical Engineering and Robotics. He went on to get a Doctorate from MIT. He is now considered the leading expert in cybernetics.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pride and honor to bring up my son, Dr. Chuck Hansen.”

Herc stepped aside and Chuck rose and as he did the whole room rose to give him a thunderous standing ovation. He stopped for a moment and waved as he slowly walked to the podium. The applause continued and he bowed to them twice before they took their seats. He had to fight tears in his eyes at that greeting.

“Thank you…thank you. I am deeply touched. When I was told I was giving this address I panicked. There is a reason I don’t teach, probably gut the students or punch them. I knew most of the names that were read earlier. Some were friends and some were people I’d heard about from my father and uncle. But I was part of the Ranger family almost from the beginning.

“I was there at the end when Marshal Pentecost surprised me and put me in the escape pod. It was a rough ride down to the Breach and it’s been a rough ride back since. Until a year ago.

“I almost died twice after my pod was found. Blood loss from my wound in my leg and later from an infection. To say that I was angry after waking up in the medical bay would be a lie. I was right pissed. The person I was died down there when Striker Eureka detonated. I was willing to die to save the planet, same as I was when I was sixteen and fought.”

He paused for a moment and looked back and caught a glimpse of the jaeger he designed. “I can’t pilot anymore. And I cried when I realized how limited I was. But there was no way I was going to laze about and be bloody useless.

“This is a celebration. Five years ago a miracle happened. Rangers Mori and Becket managed to seal the Breach. Marshal Pentecost made the play. I survived. It took a long time to really find my footing so to speak.” He paused for the chuckle that earned.

“It’s okay, I can run on a beach again. I used my pain to drive me to become a better me. And that is when dad sent Ranger Becket to bring me home. I’m an Aussie who lived in Boston for over three years. I hate the cold, but I did it.

“I learned to do other things. And I learned how to help in other ways. And that is really why we celebrate. K-Day changed us. We fought a war and won. We all have scars in some ways. The planet has so many it hurts my soul. But we are finding ways to adapt, change, and move forward.

“The world is healing. We are healing. We still stand ready in case we are needed again. So we remember all that came before us. We honor them. We honor all who served and survived. We also move forward into a new day of peace and hope. Thank you.”

Chuck moved about the reception and tried to avoid anymore dignitaries. Every Head of State wanted a word and a photograph. Being missing for five years made him the ‘In Demand’ person of the evening. Maybe missing the victory tour was a good thing.

“There you are,” Scott said as he walked over. He handed over a champagne flute and smiled. “The world knows it owes you a debt it can’t repay.” He put his hand on his nephew’s shoulder and made him meet his eyes. “I’m so proud of you. So is your dad. You, more than anyone, can make sure the world never forgets. Now, your boyfriend is waiting for you out on the platform.”

Slightly confused by his uncle, Chuck made his way out to the platform and the sea air hit him. “Hey,” he said as he spotted Raleigh. They were all still in full formal uniforms.    

Raleigh faced kaiju, faced his demons, and came back from another dimension. But this was hardest. “Chuck,” He dropped to one knee and looked up. “I can’t put into words how I feel, but I know I want to walk with you the rest of my life. Will you let me walk next to you as your husband?”

Time froze for an instant. Chuck was aware of a small crowd watching, probably his uncle, dad, Mako, and Kanna. He looked down and he never thought this moment would happen. “Yes.” Then he was pulled into a kiss that earned a roaring cheer behind him. And fireworks started going off in the bay. He realized his uncle and Raleigh had the whole thing timed. “Caveman!”

Smiling, Raleigh slipped the ring on Chuck’s finger. “Cranky koala!”

“Oi! I’m not fuzzy!” He couldn’t keep the laugh out of his voice.

The rest of party joined on the platform as the celebration continued. Colleagues came over and congratulated them on their engagement. His dad gave him a hug and lightly threatened Raleigh. For Chuck, surrounded by people, the past finally felt like it was behind him.

“Chuck?”

“Dad?”

“Proud of you boy. You did it your way.”

Getting swallowed in the hug, Chuck laughed. He found his way to this point; his way.        

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this were very hard to write. This has been rattling around my head for months. I could finally write it.


End file.
